


Master of a Fox

by GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku



Series: SASO 2017 Bonus Round Fills [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Onmyouji - Freeform, Shiki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku/pseuds/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku
Summary: Created for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 1: Alternate UniversesPrompt Creator: nullsleepPrompt: Atobe is an Onmyouji (modern or historical is fine) and the rest of Hyoutei are his shiki.





	Master of a Fox

His sight went from the battle documents on his table to the officers around it, another battle plan made his head hurt, it would be easier if all people around him were not so incompetent. So he dismissed his general and set back on the chair letting out a loud sigh.

He felt a presence behind him, the presence of the one he had been waiting for the past two days had finally arrived.

“You took too long.” Atobe said while holding the pendant on his hand, the pendant that symbolized his domain over the Shiki in his service.

“It was a difficult job, master.” The fox finally materialized and, as always, the Shikigami spoke in a whisper, he called Atobe his master but there was no respect or servitude on his voice, there had never been since the day Atobe was forced to summon him, to summon the powerful fox Yuushi.

“I have received information you took your time in the castle.” Atobe spoke up, his anger going out with every syllable.

“It was a necessary precaution, master.” Yuushi answered, re-appearing completely in front of his master with a light bow that was more creepy than noble.

“A necessary precaution to sleep with the Lord’s wife and daughter before after you had already poisoned him?”

The smirk on the fox’s face grew wider while Atobe’s rage increased.

“Are you jealous, master?”

The insinuation itself hurt Atobe, it didn’t matter how truth it was, since he had summoned this fox he felt each day more enraptured by it, like his floaty teasing nature attracted the attention of the former noble.

“Kneel properly, fox.” Atobe said between his teeth and stood his hand to touch Yuushi’s dark blue hair. “You are my servant, so act like one.” The rest of the sentence was not needed to be said, if he couldn’t control one yokai how would he regain control of the entire kingdom, were the doubts that plagued his mind since summoning his first Shiki servant.

“I will dirty my robes if I kneel, master.” The foxes lilac eyes raised to meet his dark blue ones, a fire burning on them.

“I don’t care, I want you to kneel.” He pulled the fox’s hair harsher, but it still did not move. When Atobe was prepared to shove the other on the floor, an idea passed through his head and he spoke clearly, turning back to the table not caring what the fox’s reaction would be.

“So de-robe and then, you can kneel.”


End file.
